Afterwards
by Mus4u
Summary: What happens after alittle New Year's Eve kiss? KyleKenny Slash


You wanna know something... this had a plot... it had a point... but you know what happen... Half of this was written over a year ago... the rest tonight. HAHAHAHAHAHA that is so crazy... I have no idea what is wrong with me... i'm too flighty i want to jump around at so much... and finishing something is always fun... and I want to finish my stories... I do... but I'm trying... its all I can say...

Well now that werid rambling is done... does anyone read this stuff... fuck monkey! Who knows. This is my first SP... hopefully not my last. Taste it feel it... Be warned it really werid and knda dumb like seriously for once I want to be flamed... it would be fun. This is a slash, Parker, and Stone own this. Awesome guys.

South...Park

Kenny McCormick brushed his unruly blond hair out of his face; it had been weeks since his last shower, his hair was beginning to dread on its own. He'd have to break into the boys locker room at school again. This time he'd be more careful and not spend an hour under the spray. Mister Butthead (Kenny's nickname for him) almost caught him the last time; before Mister Butthead had come to South Park High Kenny could have come and went to the boys locker room. Thats exactly what he had done too, then Mister Butthead came and he always made sure that the locker room doors were locked. Now the showers were far and inbetween; Kenny got in the habit of being very careful and not getting dirty. If he couldn't shower he would atleast stay as clean as possible.

He looked aroud his small room, usually he was the first at the bus stop in the morning. He hated his house, even in the early morning like this. His father was passed out some where in the house. His brother was just begining to watch early morning cartoons; a bowl of cereal on his T.V. dinner stand. His mother wasn't back from whoring herself yet. He hated the house _for_ the reason's it was quiet.

Pulling his faithful orange hood down over his hair to hide the greasy matted mess it had become. Thankfully this wasn't the same orange hood from his elementary years, for Christmas Eric had bought him a new hoodie. He had mumbled it was the least he could do. Maybe Bebe had something to do with it, Kenny didn't care, ethier way it was the best preasent he got that year. Well that, and the kiss he had recieved from Kyle at the New Year's Eve party Eric had thrown.

At the bus stop Kenny was surprised to see Kyle already standing there. "Hey," Kenny mumbled out, he hadn't talked to Kyle since the party two days ago.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something. I didn't want the other guys to hear so I came early." Kyle was nervous, his words never sounded so strangled and forced.

"What man?" Kenny lit a cigarette hoping that Kyle wasn't about to ask about the party.

"About Fatass' party... Did something like... happen between us?" Kyle sputtered out.

Kenny laughed, "Jeez man if your talking about vomiting all over me than yes, but other than that, nothing happened. I helped you clean yourself up then I put you down on a sleeping bag." Most was true, but before the vomitting there was Kyle and Kenny kissing in the shadows of the upstairs hallway away from all prying eyes.

"Oh, okay... I just thought something else had happen... Nothing before that, dude?"

"No." Kenny said, probably more harshly than he should. None of them would have understood, Kenny knew the sort of things his friends said about people like him. They had been saying it for years, even Kenny before he knew what he was.

"Kenny have you been listening?" Kyle shouted suddenly.

No Kenny hadn't and Kyle looked really upset by it. "What?"

"Never mind Kenny. Someone pours their heart to you and you just stand there in your own little world not caring..." Kyle didn't get the chance to finish, his arms were full of Kenny McCormick and his lips were captured by his. After what seemed like a lifetime the two boys seperated, but it didn't really mattered, after one good lungful each they had their lips connected again. Reluctantly they seperated once more, Kenny knew from years of standing at the bus stop that Stan would soon walk around the bend and be in their view.

South Park

At school Kenny kept trying to catch a glimps of Kyle, but it seemed impossible. Kyle was in all the 'smart' classes, and Kenny, well he wasn't. Eric was in a lot of Kenny's classes though, and he kept smirking at the orange claded lad.

After third block right before lunch started Kenny finally went up to Eric, "What the hell Fatass stop looking at me like that." Eric wasn't fat anymore, instead he was taller than most of the seniors and still wide; he had become quite the bully.

"Oh Kenny, Kenny, Kenny. My longest and dear friend; you good lad have been hit by the Fag Fairy." Eric smirked. Kenny almost gave Eric the satisfaction of panicking, but he remained his cool usually self. Having a hood cover almost your entire face helped some.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kenny's insides were flipping around; how could Eric know?

"Let me refresh the drug strewed brain of yours. It's about two days ago just slightly after midnight of the new year. At this very handsome young man's house; two boys sat in the darkness..."

Kenny cut Eric off, "Shut the fuck up man." Kenny smacked his hand over Eric's mouth. "I'm your best friend Eric... don't forget that." Kenny had pulled Eric's ass out of more trouble than anyone could count. Kenny wanted to believe Eric would never do something truly hateful, but the Anti-Christ was unpredictable.

"Can I say it just once?" Eric gave his big puppy eyes that would get him anything from his mom.

"What?" Kenny asked warily.

"Poorboy loves the Jew!" Eric danced around in a circle, "Ah that feels much better." Eric grinned with satisfied pleasure. "Why the Jew?" Eric asked with his deviant smirk.

"Shut up Eric! I don't want to talk about it here, or with you for that matter. Please just leave it alone." Nobody else could ask please with Eric and it work, but when Kenny says it Eric mostly listens.

"Oi! Kenny, I'm your friend. I just want to know.." Eric leaned in, truly interested in Kenny's answer.

"Kyle is... gentle." Kenny had it so tough, rough, and hard... why do all the adjectives sound like dirt? "Gentle is something I desire." Kenny didn't like his words... even to him they sounded pussy.

"Totally hit with the Fag Fairy." Eric backed up once more. "I'm gonna havta give him the talking to." Eric smirked at Kenny.

"What?" Kenny didn't like the sound in Eric's voice.

"On if he hurts my wittle Kenny I'm gonna hurt 'im." Eric said all this in a Mommy voice (y'know what i'm saying.) Eric clasped a hand on Kenn'y shoulder's, "And speak of the devil." Eric steered him around to show Kyle and Stan walking towards them; Stan had a frightening almost all knowing smirk on his face. "Forgot to mention... Stan knows too." And Kenny had known deep down Eric was being too nice.

South Park

Kyle twitched nervously Stan had been staring too much this morning. It seemed in every class Stan would be looking at him almost like he knew. Knew that Kenny and he had kissed it freaked him out. Kyle tried to convince himself that he was just paranoid... but it wasn't working. He had hope to catch Kenny in the halls some how, but he knew it was futile (resistance!) he would not see Kenny until lunch.

"Oh Kyle." A heavy arm fell onto his shoulders. Kyle looked up at his best friend. Stan had grown into a good-looking young man. He still had his raven hair and don a red cap still. "Hey Dude." He wanted to act normal, but when Stan was doing nothing of the sort. He was unsure of what to do; Stan sighed heavily.

"My friend we have something grave to talk about." Stan was eating this up, the chance to embarrass the easily flustered Kyle.

"W-what?" Kyle stuttered. On Kyle's side he was slowly losing that cool he had built over the years; underneath it all he still had the tendencies to freak a bit... (right!)

"This matter with a certain orange-clad man." Stan had already decided to act like the 'Father' in this little charade. Knowing might take a little to get his goat.

Kyle wanted to melt in to the floor; this was unfair. "I don't know what your talking about." Kyle lied.

"Now Kyle you know what happen on New Year's Eve. You and certain young man..."

"Shut up!" Kyle hissed, complete aware of the fact that the two boys were surounded in the hallway. "Dude just leave it alone."

Stan knew anymore real teasing was done, "Well, I'll want to speak to them... Let them know what will happen if they hurt my lil'tyke." Stan grinned down at his friend.

"Your fucked up dude." Kyle shruged away his arm, but with his own grin.

"Oh look there speak of the devil. Maybe I'll get this litt..." Stan stopped at Kyle's grunt. "Ohh yeah," Stan smirked like he just rembered something sinister. "Fatass knows alll about... Where do you think I got my information." Eric was looking at Kyle with an almost conniving experssion.

South Park

All though lunch Stan and Eric continued to grill the boys. They made them sit next to each other at the table. Even though it wasn't a tragdey to the couple; they still felt like they were on show for the entire wold. Eric kept lecturing Kyle on how if he didn't protect Kenny with all his little Jew might Eric would make him his personal punching bag. Kenny wasn't getting it much better from Stan ethier. Between glaring at him feriously, even though he couldn't hide the glint of fun from his eye, and talking in a mock stern voice about protection...

The couple wanted to be angry at their friends for putting on display, even if was only for their eyes and ears, they were glad they were still their friends. It seemed pretty sappy, but it felt damn good.

South Park

See werid... Maybe one day I'll come back and earse of this up until half way thourgh K-E conversation and start over...but for now it's my fun little piee for the night!

mandy5.09am5.21.06


End file.
